Data carriers of the type relevant for the present invention comprise a carrier surface having a circular outer circumference. The data carrier comprises a central hole. Such data carrier is used for storage of various sorts of data, primarily digital data. Examples of such data carriers are CD's and DVD's, e.g. for music storage, for data program storage, for game storage or for movie storage. The discs have the same physical dimensions.
For the storage of the data carrier itself various storage devices have been used and described.
One example is the commonly known jewel box, which normally is used for storage of music CD's. This previously known box comprise a base plate from which a number of arms project upwardly in a circular arrangement. The arms are flexible and are adapted to hold the CD at the central hole of this when it is pressed downward over the arms. First of all it is difficult to get hold of the disc by hand as the access to the rim of the disc is limited, and secondly the grip actually obtained may be poor, possibly leading to a loss of grip. Furthermore the data-carrying surface of the storage device may contact the base part, which may lead to the loss or damage of data. This in a minor problem in connection with music, since data correction most often is present in the reading devices. In connection with other types of data this may however be crucial It is obvious that this previously known device due to these disadvantages need to be replaced. This has given rise to the development of alternative constructions.
A further previously known device is disclosed in WO 96/14636. This previously known device features a press and release function, which by means of either the flexibility of flexible ejector elements in a base element or the flexibility of the disc itself is intended to eject the disc upon applying a pressure on a locking element holding the disc at the central hole.
A still further prior art storage device is disclosed in EP 0356539. This previously known storage device is like the one described above of the type featuring a press and release function.
In retail commerce it is a significant problem that the content of such storage devices, especially when the content is a DVD disc, is released from the holding means and is removed from the storage device. This takes place even when the storage device is wrapped in a shrink foil, which prevents the immediate opening of the storage device. The method most often used involves providing a slit in the foil at the bottom of the storage device, through which slit the disc may be taken out after release from the holding means. Since the theft alarm means, which is most often used with such products, usually is located on the storage device, the disc may be removed from the store without initiating any alarm
It is a common problem for most storage devices, especially for DVD discs, including the before mentioned, that the release of the disc from the holding means is relatively easy to accomplish, either by pressing the storage device in the area of the holding means or by bending of the storage device.
From FR 2785439 a device for retaining a compact disk on a support. The device has a central rosette section with a snap fitting base toothed section for trapping the disk. The main body has flexible axial teeth defining an exterior contour. This comes into contact with the central opening of the disk. The teeth snap into notches of the main rosette and block the movement of the toothed section thereby holding the disk.
Based on this prior art an objective of the present invention is to provide a storage device for a data carrier which has a reliable function and which increases the security against removal of the content from the storage device in any unauthorized or unwanted manner. A further objective is to provide a security device for such storage device which ensures that the content is not removed from the storage device in any unauthorized or unwanted manner.